Planet Dominator
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Dominator, still reeling from her defeat, finds herself captured by the Galra and forced to fight for a mad warlord's amusement as a gladiator in his arena. Now alongside other outcasts, Dominator must fight to survive against all odds while at the same time deal with being this world's symbol of hope. But can she a savior, or is she still a destroyer? Based off Planet Hulk.


A/N: I don't own Wander Over Yonder or anything else mentioned

Chapter One: Enslaved

The words 'rock bottom' never really held any meaning to Dominator, that is, until now.

Three weeks ago, if one was to speak of Lord Dominator, it would be in a hushed, frightened, whisper told from the survivors of the worlds she had devastated. Three weeks ago, the very sight of her would spark a wave of fear so great that it would make even the mightiest of armadas turn around and flee like scared children. Three weeks ago, the warlord and her army laid waste to an entire galaxy and spread terror and chaos the likes of which the universe had never seen before. but that was three weeks ago, since then, a lot of changed for now former intergalactic warlord.

But as stated before, that was up until three weeks ago, and since that time, the once mighty feared Lord Dominator had humbled in that time frame. She was so close to the complete and total annihilation of the galaxy she had worked so hard to turn into nothing more than ash adrift in the endless void of space, but her desire to dominate the galaxy proved all for not when her long standing annoyances, Wander and Lord Hater, dashed her dreams of becoming the greatest in the galaxy, leaving her without her ship, her robots, or even her suit of armor in the aftermath of her downfall. All she had left was an orange that she stole from the little ball of fur who had bested her, an orange, by the way, that she had already consumed.

Now here she was, wandering around the endless sea of stars in a bubble with nothing left but the memories of her crushing defeat at the hands of a gang of idiots. To say it was humiliating loss to her was the understatement of the century, to be one of the most feared forces in the entire universe and then to be laid low by a group of fools was downright insulting. Was this the way the universe toyed with her? to come so far and then face a defeat so embarrassing was beyond belief to her and yet here she was, cold and left alone to walk the star-ways as a mere cosmic vagabond, a pale shadow of the warlord she once was.

However, while one would normally feel a great sense of sadness within their being, Dominator, however, felt only a burning pyre of rage in her very soul. Anger and the former warlord went hand in hand, it had been that way ever since she was a little girl. Whenever she was beaten down or mocked on her home world, her rage stayed by her side through and through, like a phantom who refused to leave her. even now in the endless void of cold, cosmic darkness that now surrounded her, Dominator's hatred kept her warm as she continued to traverse the endless sea of stars that were laid out before her.

"I swear when I get back to those idiot's little galaxy, I'm gonna turn it and them into ash—and then I'm gonna grind that ash into nothing!" she gritted through her teeth for the now tenth time

Despite making that vow, Dominator knew that deep down she could not back up her promise in her current state. She had lost everything, and to add to that, she was exhausted. She hadn't slept or eaten in days now, and the pangs of hunger and sleep deprivation were starting to get to her. The thought had crossed her mind a few times to simple land on a passing planet and find a good place to eat and rest for a bit, but the fear of being found out by someone and subsequently being captured or killed because of her past deeds made refuse to stop anywhere inhabited by civilized life.

Dominator also considered settling down on an uninhabited planet as well, but also decided against it. Most of her life she had tended to by her bots, leaving her to better train herself in combat and customizing her armor. even if she wasn't completely mentally and physically exhausted she may not be able to survive on her own without the proper means of doing so. She never once considered the possibility that she could be humbled by group of morons and left with nothing by the cloths she had on her back. all she could do now was keep moving on and hopefully think of a better plan that just aimlessly wandering around the galaxy like a certain orange furred idiot who bested her.

Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks as she clutched her stomach. Another strong pang of hunger had stuck her inside like sword cutting deep into her flesh. Dominator groaned in agony as she fell to her knees as the surge of pain resonated throughout her lower abdomen. She had been fighting off this need to eat for days now, but each time it returned, it came back stronger and more painful and the fact that she hadn't rested wasn't helping either. The pain was sharp, but thankfully brief, however, it had done its damage to her. That last burst of hunger pains took what little energy she had left of her to stand back on her feet.

This was it, wasn't it? the end. Dominator never gave much thought to the idea of her own demise, though she had sometimes envisioned it as an epic final stand against a massive armada of a thousand united warships of a different alien races that were coming to kill her out revenge for the planets they had lost in her path of destruction. However, dying alone in a bubble out in the cold vacuum of space from hunger was not how she thought the end of her life would be. If Dominator was being honest with herself, she was scared of dying. No, it wasn't the dying part that terrified her, it was dying alone was what really scared her.

That green hated moron was right about her, she was lonely. She never thought she'd need someone, but in what could very well be her final moments, she wished that someone was here now, not so much to help, but at least be here so she wouldn't face these final moments alone. As Dominator collapsed to the bottom of her bubble, she could faintly make out the image of a massive black object slowly approaching her as her vision darkened.

* * *

"Wake her up"

No sooner had Dominator heard those words, she felt a painful shock strike her body that forced her to snap her eyes open. While she was thankful that she hadn't met her demise as she previously assumed, she had a sense that she had gone from out of the frying pan and into the inferno. As she pulled herself up off of the cold metal floor that she was now laying on, the former warlord looked around and her new surroundings. No longer was she in her bubble, but now trapped within a prison cell with a force field door. On the other side of the door, she saw two purple-skinned aliens looking back at her with a mix of curiosity and dark intentions in their eyes.

Right off the bat Dominator knew what species her captors were, and she wasn't too thrilled about it either. There were Galra, and from what the green-skinned woman knew about them, she knew that she wasn't in for a pleasant encounter. While Dominator had never come across their kind up until now, she heard enough about them to know that they were not to be messed with. The Galra were one of the largest intergalactic empires in the known universe with a hold over several galaxies with their all-powerful leader, Zarkon, holding an iron grip on all he lorded over. Or at least that's how it used to be before Zarkon was killed by his son, Lotor, and took the throne for himself with the aid of the paladins of the legendary defender of the universe, Voltron, who helped him back his claim to the empire. However, not all of the Galra supported their new emperor and had begun to make their own plans to become the new leader of the once mighty empire.

Because of this, the Galra's galaxy-wide empire splintered apart due to the massive in-fighting amongst the Galra's generals and elites who all wished to rule the galaxy as they saw fit. Lotor may have had the biggest faction under his control, but there were still thousands of other groups who had sided with the other warlords and military leaders in this intergalactic civil war. Before Dominator was defeated, she made sure to steer clear of Zarkon, knowing full well that she was hopelessly outclassed by his prowess and ferocity as a warrior, though at the same time she sort of idolized him for his absolute cruelty. But with the king dead and his brat in charge, Dominator lost any respect she had for once mighty empire—which wasn't much to begin with. However, the Galra's crumbling kingdom didn't exactly explain as to why she was currently aboard one of their ships.

"So, which one of you idiots are gonna tell me why I'm here?" she questioned in a nonchalant voice "Or do I have to start bashing your skulls in to get what I want?"

"Are you sure this her, Kax?" one of the Galra soldiers asked the other "she looks a little...scrawny"

"Oh, I'm sure of it, Tog" the Galra named Kax answered with a smirk "This is Lord Dominator in the flesh"

"I see my reputation as an interstellar badass precedes me" the former destroyer of worlds replied, "So what is this? are you taking me to Prince Loser to face justice or something?"

"We don't serve that half-breed runt, Lotor!" Tog spat in anger "We serve Warlord Draxus!"

"Right…" Dominator acknowledged in a slow, sarcastic tone "That still doesn't explain why the grop I'm here"

"Draxus is always looking for another beautiful woman to warm his bed at night" Kax answered with wicked smile "and you, the once mighty Dominator, should bring our lord hours of entertainment"

Before Dominator could speak, Kax continued.

"Yeah, we know who you are" he furthered, his smile growing wider "the great and terrible Lord Dominator, the destroyer of galaxies, eradicator of whole planets and annihilator of entire civilizations"

The former warlord narrowed her eyes venomously at her captor as he continued to run mock her.

"But from what I've heard, you're not so great or terrible anymore" he addressed "You were once one of the most feared beings in the entire damn universe and you got beaten by a little orange freak and his friends!"

Dominator snarled at him before rushing at the force field and began to slam her fists repeatedly against it, shouting curses and threats at the two Galra men as they only laughed at her attempts to scare them.

"Look at you" Tog pointed out "No ship, no armor and no armies to command. Without them your nothing but some green-skinned brat with a temper tantrum! Lord Draxus is gonna have fun breaking you"

Dominator's only response came in the form of another series of enraged shouts that only made the two soldiers laugh even harder. Despite trying to deny it, the defeated warlord knew that they were right. Without her weapons, ship and robots, she was nothing. The hunger and exhaustion she still feeling was still taking its toll, and the adrenaline she was running on from the shock that woke her up was starting to fade. This was typical, just when she thought that she had hit rock bottom, Dominator found a way to break through the bottom and keep digging deeper.

"You're finished, 'Lord Dominator'" Kax informed her in a mocking tone "just accept it and get used to the idea of being Draxus's new toy"

"Hey Kax, I just had an idea" Tog spoke up "Why don't we 'test the product' before we hand her over to Draxus?"

Dominator's eyes widened in fright as she backed away from the door, knowing full well what they meant. Kax gave her a quick once over before grinning at the idea his friend had proposed.

"I like the sound of that" he agreed

With that, he deactivated the force field before he and Tog entered the alien woman's cell. Dominator backed up into a corner, instinctively crossing her arms over her chest as she did. the two men only chuckled at her feeble attempt to defend herself from them as they advanced toward her. suddenly, Tog lunged forward and grabbed Dominator by her arms and pinned her up against the wall as Kax began to pull up her skirt. Dominator kicked and screamed, but her lack of energy made her unable to properly fight back. In that moment, there was a voice in her head that suggested that she merely allow these men to have their way with her so that she could live to see another day. And in that one moment of complete defeat, the former warlord remembered who she was.

Like a bolt of lightning, Dominator's rage returned to her to give her the fuel she needed to unleash her fury on these men who had the audacity to touch her. She slammed her head into Tog's face, breaking his nose upon contact with her forehead. While Tog was dazed from the surprise hit, Dominator kept up the attack by kicking him directly in the groin, thus making him loosen his grip on her and give her a chance to push him atop of Kax. As they two Galra men tried to collect themselves and fight back, Dominator reached out and snatched a knife out of Kax's belt and jammed it into his thigh, making him cry out in pain.

"The only whose doing any penetrating around here is me!" she declared

To drive her point home, Dominator delivered a powerful right hook that cracked across Kax's jaw, knocking him back down to the floor in the process. Before she had a chance to mock him again, she felt Tog's arms wrap around her torso in a vise grip. Wasting no time, Dominator again bashed his head with her own, this time hitting him with the back of her head, furthering breaking his already damaged nose. Once she had broken free from his now loosened hold on her, Dominator whirled around with a spin-kick that struck her would be rapist directly in the throat with enough force to send him crashing to the floor.

"Let that be a lesson to you two morons!" she shouted at her wounded captors "I'm Lord Fucking Dominator for a reason! And I don't need weapons or armor or armies to prove it!"

The only response the two men could make were that of their pain-filled groans. It was then that Dominator remembered that the force field to her cell was still down. Not even thinking twice about it, Dominator took off toward the cell's opening. She knew that she wasn't out of the woods yet, but now that she felt like her old self again, she was ready to kill every purple-skinned bastard on this ship. Sadly, just before she could step out of her cell, another, much more painful shock surged throughout her body, forcing her to collapse to the floor in agony.

"Forgot the slave disk you were wearing, didn't you bitch?!" Kax snarled as he and Tog slowly got back to their feet "You're not going anywhere!"

Kax then leaned on Tog before the two slowly staggered out of the cell together, but not before kicking Dominator several times in the ribs as they limped by her. once they were out of the cell. Kax reactivated the force field as he and his partner glared down at the green skinned woman. However, rather than hear the sound of pain from her, they instead heard her laughing as if she had heard a joke.

"What's the matter, boys? I'm I too much to handle?" she mocked as she got back to her feet

"Your gonna wish we took you after Lord Draxus is done with you!" Tog proclaimed angrily "he's going to—"

"Save it, Tog!" Kax demanded "She's not going to Draxus!"

That statement not only surprised Kax, but also Dominator as well.

"At least, not directly that is" he continued before yanking out the knife in his thigh "You wanna fight so much, then you can fight in the area for our lord's amusement!"

"But I thought that—" his partner attempted to reason

"She's going to the area!" Kax repeated harshly "She'll die slower that way!"

Kax let out a growl before once again leaning on Tog again to help her walk away from Dominator's cell, all the while she smirked back at them. once they were out of sight, Dominator let out another haughty laugh at her captor's expense. Despite the pain she was in, Dominator finally felt like her old self again. no longer was the weak and morose coward she had been for these past few weeks, now she felt like she was back in her prime. She had no idea what this area she was being sent to ensued, but she had a feeling that she'd get to massacre a whole mess of idiots along the way. Perhaps this was the universe telling her that somewhere down the road in her years of intergalactic genocide, she lost a step, that she became too dependent on her armor and her robots to do her dirty work for her.

But that all had changed now. at long last she had found her inner animal again and this time she wasn't going to lose it like she had before. perhaps, in an odd cosmic sort of way, being defeated by Wander and those other morons was blessing in disguise for her. Maybe what she needed was to get back down to basics and murder people the good old fashion way. She couldn't wait to meet this Lord Draxus now, knowing that he had a soft spot for carnage as much as she did. it was going to make it all the more exciting to rip his head from his shoulders and slaughter anyone and anything that got in her way.

For she was, and forever shall be, Lord Dominator.

"This is going to be fun…" she said to herself, grinning darkly as she did


End file.
